


How do you love a monster

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Do you love me, cause i want to love you too [1]
Category: The Smoke (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, there needed to be a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how do you love a monster?<br/>you give it a name. you take it home. and you love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you love a monster

**Author's Note:**

> takes place when Kev finds Asbo outside of his apartment

“damn your freezing, here put this on. “ the grey jumper over Dennis’s head before he could process that he was already in Kev’s house. His breathing shallow like he had matches in his lungs that would ignite if he relaxed even for a moment. 

But he hasn’t relaxed since he was four and a kid with a split lip and crumbling pb&j introduced himself as “George”.  
Even in the kindness of the Guvs house and his garments. He is very much aware of everything. 

“ have a cuppa.” It sounds like a question but when he looks up kev’s expression leaves no room for anything but grabbing the cup. It’s not really a sip but his lifts the warm porcelain to his mouth, steam curling over his lip in the nostalgic scent of the tea. Usually the one to bring in the coffee or tea Kev is very particular. Getting the same brand from the same store for the last five years Asbo overheard the second day the Guv had come back to work. 

“We’re not much different in build but for some reason that jumper looks like a blanket on you. “ the older man notes fondly, once he’s sat down he squares his shoulders business like in a way he never is with the squad members he pulls into his office.  
Maybe it’s because of where he grew up or who he grew up with but this change in posture curls his fingers into his palm to quell his fear. 

“ Asbo.”

“yes, guv?” quiet enough that the fan eats his words. The phone rings though and the captain excuses himself to the kitchen. Quiet murmurs and the stress of the lies he’s been telling that gobbles the younger boy up , releases just a fraction with the fantasy that if he’s here he’s safe.  
That if he’s with Kev. Whatever George will do he can handle. So he slips furthers into the arm chair , and takes one unsteady breathe after another until the possibility of staying at the station after Kev finds out the truth seems less like a fantasy and more like the future.  
“  
why are you afraid of George now, did something happen?” The senior fire fighter tentatively says through the door way to be met with silence. He’d really hate to repeat myself but starts to do so as he comes around the chair and finds Asbo asleep.

Bruised under the eye and furrowed brow he looks like a disgruntled child and if Kev stops and stares for longer than necessary no one will ever know.  
Taking the tea back to the kitchen after he drapes a afgan over the rookie , he stands at the sink for a long time with a small smile on his face as he thinks of the jumper, and the silly pug blankets draped over the kid and how if the rest of the team could see him they’d understand his fondness too. 

Ridiculous, overwhelming adoration for this cheeky little punk.


End file.
